


Between Light and Nowhere

by carmillahey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillahey/pseuds/carmillahey
Summary: Adulthood, college, and a missing roommate. What more could life throw at a struggling 18 year old? Oh yeah, the overwhelming truth of her existence.aka Laura and Carmilla are in the same sensate cluster but haven't met until now.





	Between Light and Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I love sense8 so fucking much. like yall... it's one of my favorite shows (other than carmilla).
> 
> This idea struck me today and I'm rolling with it. It takes place in the canon universe (sorta) but Carmilla is human and not exactly Laura's roommate. It will make sense, I promise. 
> 
> title taken from "hope there's someone" by avicii

So college wasn’t turning out how Laura expected.

It was a learning experience for sure, more in the ways of life lessons than textbook academia.

The excitement of new friends, wild parties, and ultimate freedom from the metaphorical restraints of wise adult figures were significantly dulled by the piles of homework and due dates within an unfair amount of time of each other. Oh, and the mysterious case of a roommate gone missing.

Out of all the pre-college lectures her dad forced her to sit through, this was something he hadn’t mentioned. Which was a miracle considering he brushed on every topic and scenario possible that one might face during their freshman year at a school far away from home.

She wished he had told her what to do when faced with felonious crime committed right outside her doorstep, or adjacent.

But no, it was an endless spiel of “don’t forget to study, Laura” and “say no to most drugs, Laura” that dragged on for numerous sessions through a period of months, basically repeating the same message in different phrases. As if she didn’t study 24/7 in high school and hadn’t tried a drug or two.

She loved her dad and appreciated the concern, but that was _his business_ , not hers.

Either way, a missing roommate was stuck on her hands and no one seemed to care enough to find her. Lafontaine and Perry, third year students living in the same building, had advised her not to go to the Dean or even the police. Apparently, this had happened before and everyone accepted that it was just the possible consequences of attending Silas University.

Well, she wasn’t going to allow it.

It may not be her official duty, but it was certainly her moral obligation.

She tried contacting student services but they brushed her off as well, asking over and over again if she wanted a replacement housemate. That wasn’t the point! Betty was missing and nobody had the emotional capacity to be alarmed!

Laura had just slammed her cellphone closed after another unsuccessful attempt to report the incident when she felt a lingering presence behind her. She hadn’t heard the door open. She spun around in her office chair to find a short, brunette woman standing in the middle of the room, bag slung over her shoulder and eyes scrutinizing the decoration on her wall.

Except, it wasn’t her wall. It was an old, brick wall with crumbling cement between each unit and dents riddling it’s exterior. In fact, it was like she had been transported to another place completely.

The room was a wide open space with thick wooden columns extending up from the ground to support the roof, which was exposed and showcasing the inner workings of the infrastructure. The floor was a dead, gray concrete, covered in scuff marks and scratch lines. There was nothing to separate certain areas of the house except a singular screen, sectioning off a bedroom. Curtains covered the windows, purposefully blocking out the rays of sunlight pouring in from behind the glass.

The industrial apartment looked like it had been wrecked. Trash littered the end tables and portions of the kitchen counters. Tears and battered cushions lined the couch, the coffee table decorated with stains and splintering left from inattentiveness. Most of the furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust, as if it hadn’t been used in years. Spiderwebs lurked in the rafters, archways, and corners.

Laura shivered. This place was cold, stagnant. The words she had initially prepared died instantly on her tongue. This wasn’t her dorm, but she had just been in her dorm. How did that make any logical sense? She pinched herself, hoping this was a sugar-induced hallucination. It wasn’t, because the pain she felt was sharp.

“Excuse me,” Laura interrupted, voice echoing in the hollow air, “But where the hell are we?”

The woman, who hadn’t noticed Laura presence until now, remained unbothered. She shrugged and continued to look around.

“My home for the next undetermined amount of time,” she said, dropping her bag where she stood and flopping down onto the couch, a cloud of dust billowing around them. Laura waved a flat palm in front of her face to disperse the particles.

“Why here? It’s filthy.” Laura grimaced at the uncleanliness.

“Didn’t really have a choice," the woman said, shutting her eyes. “I needed a place. It was cheap and unassuming.”

“Are you trying to hide something?” She chuckled and Laura frowned, alarmed at her aloofness.

“Hard-hitting questions. Are you a journalist or just too intrusive for your own good?” Laura watched as she pried her eyes open sluggishly to look her up and down, lingering a little too long for her comfort.

“I’m studying to be one,” Laura proclaimed confidently, puffing out her chest and straightening up in her seat. The lack of padding on the creaky chair she currently sat on made her butt ache and she was sure it was going to give out at any moment. She longed for the computer chair she had back in the dorm, it was much sturdier and better for her.

“Well, you look the part and your attitude reeks of self-righteousness,” She scoffed. “You’ll do wonderful.” She flashed a cocky smirk and then her eyes were closed again.

“What is that supposed to mean!” Laura shouted, losing her composure.

"Exactly what you _think_ it means, Lois Lane.” Laura groaned, shuffling across the room and toward the couch.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or… where we are, but you do not have a right!” She whispered harshly, aware of how much her voice traveled in the open space.

“You don’t know?” She suddenly sat up, the couch bouncing in the shift of movement.

“Know what?” Laura was confused. One moment, this woman was making fun of her and the next, she seemed intrigued. Overall, self absorbed but still, her quick-changing emotions were confusing. She couldn’t figure out what her angle was. This little game, these coded phrases, it was tiring to follow.

She started laughing, a genuine laugh that shook her shoulders. Her elbows came to rest on her knees, the same smirk from seconds ago returning in full force.

“Who I am. Who we are. More importantly, _what_ we are.”

“We?” Laura asked. She didn’t think she could become more confused, but had just been proved wrong. They were the only two people in this obvious delusion she was having. She was surprised her mind could conjure up such a horrible person, let alone multiple.

“I’ll see you later, cutie.”

“Wait! Answer one question,” Laura begged, reaching out to grasp her shoulder. The woman stilled, seeming to consider her options. She sighed, her resolve broken.

“What?” She spit out.

“At least, tell me your name.” Another laugh in response.

“I should have pegged you as the cliché type,” She chuckled, shrugging out of her grasp. She stood up, almost nose to nose with Laura. Her leather boots provided the illusion that she had a few extra inches in her physique but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Well, mystery is mine.”

And with that, the woman and the room vanished as if it had never existed. In a blink, in a breathe, gone.

Laura shook her head, trying to clear her mind and make sense of the situation.

It must have been a daydream, a product of studying too hard and the high blood pressure from the roommate situation.

“I need a nap,” Laura sighed, head falling to her desk.

“Maybe some cocoa,” she reconsidered, “then a nap.”


End file.
